


Love, Not Duty

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: These were dark times, but perhaps some happiness could yet be found.





	Love, Not Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "New Character" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Theoden, this time, though I couldn't resist slipping in a reference to Thorongil.

Theoden smiled indulgently at his niece. He had hoped that she might marry for love, as he and Elfhild had, not for duty. The light in her eyes when she looked at Aragorn showed Theoden he'd guessed rightly.

There was something so familiar about Aragorn's face, his voice... as if Theoden had known him in Rohan, years ago. Surely not--Aragorn was a young man in his prime, and if Theoden was remembering correctly, Thorongil would have been old, even ancient by now.

He would give Eowyn his blessing. These were dark times, but perhaps some happiness could yet be found.


End file.
